Demonic Fever
by Safe runner
Summary: Sam contracts a virus, but then it starts to spread in the population with an unusual effect, combustion. Does this entity really have evil intentions? or is it just what nature intended all organisms to be, violent, dangerous, fatal.  on hold
1. Chapter 1

My second for the Supernatural catagory.

I was thinking this and I had to put it down.

* * *

**Sam and his explosive allergies.**

Spring was Sam's worst nightmare. The pollen in the air made his eyes itch, his nose run, and his lungs filled with gunk that left him coughing his heart out. Spring was Dean's worst nightmare, too. It was when he would have to cater to Sam's sickly needs of allergenics, tissues, eye-drops, and chicken soup, and Dean was not some mother hen. What Dean hadn't counted on this time around was that Sam's allergies had somewhat decided to become more a pain in the ass when Dean woke up in their motel room to the sound of a loud bang. Dean immediatly pulled the large knife that he keeps under his pillow when he sleeps, and half jumped half tripped out of bed not so gracefully and swiftly as he had hoped. Dean looked over to his brother's bed to find it empty which was strange because Sam had been unable to get out of bed for the past three days.

"Sam?"

"Dean, please don't be mad at me." said Sam coming through the door.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? And what the hell was that?" asked Dean, lowering his knife.

"Um... That was me." answered Sam shame in his voice.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked his voice serious, and his glare was telling Sam 'if you did anything to bring attention to us, you are dead.'

"Well there isn't much damage to it. probably still runs." Sam rambled on, it took Dean a second to figure out what Sam was talking about.

"Oh shit!" shouted Dean and he ran out the door. There he found his beloved 1967 Chevy Impala smoking under the hood. "No, no, no, no, no! What the hell did you do, Sam?!" lifting the hood of the carand coughing at the smoke that came out of it.

"Well... I wanted to get something out the trunk and..." Sam started.

"_And_?" said Dean impatiently

"And I sneezed."

"You what?" Dean said in monotonal disbelief.

"I sneezed," Sam said again.

"You sneezed." Dean repeated still not believing it.

"Yes, I sneezed and the left rear tire went out, I sneezed again and the engine blew," explained Sam.

"Okay, well step away from the car before you do more damage," said Dean leading Sam as far away from the car as possible. Right then Sam sneezed. There was a large boom and Dean feared for tha car's safety. Luckly the Impala was not the target but the car that was three spaces over that made Dean thank god, because the car raging inferno.

"Come on, lets get inside," said Dean, rushing Sam inside as the owners of the totaled car came out looking very upset.

* * *

This chapter is finished! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Chapter two.

I believe I understand if many of you think this is a rip off, It's not. You'll see!

* * *

Dean got Sam inside the hotel room. 

"God! What the hell happened!" Dean didn't mean to shout; but he had just seen a car blow up that could have easily been the Impala or any persons in the vacinity.

"I believe I said it was my fault," said Sam, a little disapointed that his brother didn't give him enough credit, though guilty that he had reaked havoc in the parking lot.

"Jeez as if you can get any worse..." started Dean when Sam started coughing.

That same moment the ground started trembling. Dean pulled a coughing Sam under the door frame that connected to the bathroom. When Sam stopped coughing, the tremmors stopped.

"You had to say it didn't you?" accused Sam, groping around for the allergy medicine.

"Yeah well, whether it was your fault or not, we gotta get out of here. That little car fire you created is already attracting attention, not to mention the little earthquake," said Dean who, when determined it was safe, was already getting their things packed into duffle bags.

"No one knows I did that," stated Sam.

"We were outside when it happened only natural they'd suspect us," retorted Dean.

"They'd only suspect us if we run," Sam shot back.

Dean looked at his brother, knowing he was right. They would be in trouble if they stayed, but they'd be in even more trouble if they ran.

"Wouldn't get very far with the Impala in the shape that it's in right now," continued Sam. "Which could be our aliby--"

"Why now?" asked Dean suddenly.

"What?" Sam seemed startled at his brother's sudden serious mood.

"Why now? Why explosive sneezes, earthquake coughing fits, and who knows what else what? Why this year and not years before? Why now? Why hadn't this started a week ago when your allergies first started acting up?" Dean interogated Sam, though he didn't mean to be as harsh as he sounded.

Sam looked as though he had been struck by an arrow. Dean's outburst hit home. Why hadn't this happened before? More importantly why him? And why now? But the most important question of all that bounced around Sam's mind was:

Will it ever end?

* * *

end of chapter 2.

Sorry if I took too long, I've been busy; but i'm catching up, slowly but surely.

I am definitely doing at least less than ten chapters on this story; but that may change in the future.

Till next chapter.

Oh, and review. I like to hear your feed back.


	3. Chapter 3

I realized this seemed like another story, I had a dream and I wrote I had no idea of the connection. It took lots of thought but it is going in a different direction, Sam's cold is about to spread... and its taking some of his powers along for the ride.

Title will be changed to Demonic fever.

That night, Dean Winchester started to toss and turn as though nightmares were visiting his dreams, but it was that the covers had become too warm for his body. He shoved them off the bed, and then he started coughing, though it wasnt enough to wake Sam who was out like a light from extra strong medication. What he did not know was that in the next building over... the lights began to flicker softly.

In the nearby town, a small slice of suberbia in the country side, a man is getting home from work late; unlocking the front door to his two story house, carefull not to wake his wife and kids starts to feel a chill come on and a tickle in his throat. The man sighs, "Better take some medicine to nip this in the bud." and he heads towards the kitchen cabinets as soon as he was inside. Then he sneezed and the stove exploded. The man, Mr. Darren Frasier was his name, was engulfed in the flames of the explosion, his life taken before he knew what was happening. If the family had not switched to the electric stove when they had first bought the house, the whole house would have gone up like a roman candle. Luckly the rest of the family had survived due to fire safety planning the kids had brought home from school and had the whole family practice and play. They could tell this was no play game as the loud boom sound reached their little ears and the fire from the kitchen spread through out the house as Mrs. Frasier gathered her kids and climbed down from their window on the second story. The sound of sirens were getting closer, an indication that help was drawing near; Mrs. Frasier held her two children close away from the burning building a secret dread in her heart that her husband would come home to a blazing inferno. It would not be until the fire is put out and the comotion dies down that his car would be found in the driveway and his body in the kitchen. What could have caused such a tragedy? Was on every single townsperson's mind that night.

thanks


End file.
